Tashigi quiere ir al baño
by MeiYua
Summary: En la isla de Punk Hazard, Tashigi y Smoker han cambiado de cuerpo y la joven capitán se debate entre las ganas de orinar que la acosan, y su sentido moral que le dice que no debe hacerlo estando en el cuerpo de su superior; más aún si se tiene en cuenta cómo hacen del baño los hombres.


**Titulo: **Tashigi quiere ir al baño

**Autor: **Meiyua

**Categoría: **Anime, One piece

**Personajes: **Tashigi, Smoker

**Capítulos: **1

**Completo: **Sí

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen; su autor original es Echiiro Oda. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **En la isla de Punk Hazard, Tashigi y Smoker han cambiado de cuerpo y la joven capitán se debate entre las ganas de orinar que la acosan, y su sentido moral que le dice que no debe hacerlo estando en el cuerpo de su superior; más aún si se tiene en cuenta cómo hacen del baño los hombres.

**Notas de autor: **

¿Recuerdan esa escena en la que está Tashigi en el cuerpo de Smoker, removiéndose en su asiento con las piernas juntas y las manos en las rodillas? Pues siempre pensé que era porque quería ir al baño. Así que de allí sale esto. Es muy corto y sólo narra esa situación, pero igual espero que les guste.

**Tashigi quiere ir al baño**

En un momento como aquél, era una reverenda estupidez que tuviera ganas justamente de _eso_; pero era una humano después de todo, y los humanos tienen necesidades… humanas. Y vale, aquel podría no ser su cuerpo, pero seguía siendo uno. O al menos lo era la mayor parte del tiempo, por ejemplo cuando no se estiraba de más y los brazos se le volvían nada; o cuando estaba demasiado tiempo recargada en algún lugar y se sumía; o cuando estornudaba y su cabeza de evaporaba.

Dios, todo aquello le resultaba macabro.

Era una putada tener el cuerpo de su superior. Y lo era aún más estarse viendo a si misma a un palmo de distancia con las tetas prácticamente al aire. ¿Qué diablos le abría hecho Smoker-san a su sostén? Porque ella había llegado a esa condenada isla, mitad hielo mitad fuego, con un sostén puesto. ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía frio? Porque ella, aún con todos esos músculotes de piedra y esa chamarra de esquimal, se estaba helando.

Y quería orinar.

Apretó un poco más las piernas. Aquel cambio de cuerpo no podría durar tanto, ¿verdad? Seguro de un momento a otro volvían cada uno a donde pertenecía y su vicealmirante podría ir a atenderse solito. Pero joder que el dichoso momento no llegaba.

¡Ya no aguantaba más!

Quizá si cerraba los ojos podría… ¡No! No le importaba que tantas ganas de orinar tuviera, no iba a ir a sacarle el… y sujetarlo para… ¡No! Definitiva y completamente NO.

—¿Pasa algo, Tashigi? —preguntó Smoker. Coño… ¿cómo le habría hecho para que su voz de nenita sonara tan genial ahora?—. Me meneas mucho, me das mala imagen.

—E-El que me da mala imagen es usted, Smoker-san. ¿Podría cerrar su camisa? Es vergonzoso.

—¿Quieres mear? —preguntó, como si ella no hubiera dicho ni media palabra.

La pobre terminó sonrojándose hasta la punta de sus cabellos gris.

—N-No lo diga así, por favor…

Smoker resopló y encendió otro abano.

—Si quieres mear, ve a mear. Esto tardará rato.

—¡No lo haré! —gimió ella—. E-Es su privacidad… Yo no voy a ir a… Y luego… Para… ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede pensarlo?

—¡Joder! ¿Qué no has visto uno o qué?

Y Tashigi, sorprendentemente, logró sonrojarse aún más.

—P-Pues… una vez le cambie un pañal a un bebé…

—Uno más grande, hombre. No andes comparando lo mío con lo de un mocoso de mamila.

—¡Usted preguntó!

Smoker soltó una buena bocanada de humo y se levantó. Tashigi se preguntaba cómo le haría para mover tanto el cuerpo y que la tela de la blusa no lo hiciera ni un milímetro. Talento, puro talento que ella jamás tendría.

Smoker se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó.

—Camina, Tashigi. Vamos a que mies.

—Ahh… Si… —contestó, levantándose por inercia—. ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué? U-Usted va a ir… ¿conmigo? ¿A eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—No quieres ver, no quieres tocar, y yo no quiero ver mojados mis pantalones. Suficiente tengo con verme sonrojado. Me veo tan… afeminado —farfulló por lo bajo—. Así que vamos. No te hagas del rogar.

—P-Pero es que…

—Anda. Yo me lo tocaré solo.

—¡Pero con mis manos!

—Traigo guantes…

—¡Es lo mismo!

—Entonces ve tú.

—¡Que no!

—Ahhh… Voy a matar a Trafalgar cuando lo pille… —gruñó, arto de la discusión que no lo llevaba a ningún lado.

Tashigi se quedó un rato en silencio, sopesando las opciones, los pros y los contras. Y al final, terminó rindiéndose.

—¿Puedo… preguntarle algo? —murmuró mirándose los pies.

—Adelante.

—¿Me miró? Ya sabe… ¿el pecho? ¿Me lo miró?

—Lo hice —contestó quitado de la pena.

—Ahhh… Vale…Ya… Pues, entonces, supongo que lo justo es que yo también mire —asintió con pesar—. Pero le aviso que si esa blusa se abre de más, me rapo. Lo rapo, como sea. ¿Entiende?

Smoker resopló, ocultando una risilla.

—Tranquila, la tengo controlada.

—Más le vale.

Y caminó, buscando un lugar más privado donde hacer lo que el cuerpo le pedía. Después de todo, tampoco era que no haya soñado alguna vez con Smoker y su pecaminoso cuerpo.

—No la sacudas de más o se preparará para otra cosa.

—¡G-Guarde silencio!

Algunas veces lo odiaba a él y a su humor que la convertían en una manzana con katana.

—_—_—

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Aún no le cojo gusto a eso de la necrofilia, así que hay que saltarnos ese asunto. Si no recuerdo mal, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo hetero, en lo que cabe. Creo que esta pareja es la única que me convence para hacerlo, así que ya me dirán.

¡Besos!


End file.
